Mockingbird
by Mageia
Summary: After the monks lost a shen gong wu, a girl arrives to the temple. But the problem is she is PERFECT. [ClayxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

"To the right," said Dojo while on Clay's shoulder.

"I wish I knew something about this Shen Gong Wu," said Omi, "without proper knowledge, we might be very much on top of our skulls."

"Don't you mean 'way over our heads'?" said Clay.

"Yes, that too," responded Omi.

"We'd have the proper knowledge," said Kimiko, "if _somebody_ didn't forget the scroll, Raimundo."

"Whatever," responded Rai, "we'll find out what it is when we get it back to the temple."

"Here it is," said Dojo. They found a small, elegant, marble box on top of a bolder that stuck out of the middle of a pond.

"Hey, Xiaolin losers!" yelled a voice overhead, "Witness as another Shen Gong Wu falls into the hands of Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Ge-" Jack bumped into the boulder.

"Mantis Flipcoin!" yelled Omi and leaped onto the boulder. His hand touched the lid of the box just as Jack grabbed the side of it.

"Jack Spicer," said Omi, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Mantis Flipcoin against your Lotus Twister. The game is bamboo tree hop, the first one back to the pond wins."

"You're on, cheeseball," responded Jack.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" The bamboo trees grew taller and the two were taken to the edge of the forest.

"Gong Yi Tampai!"

"Mantis Flipcoin!" yelled Omi. He managed to get a jump-start.

"Lotus Twister!" yelled Jack. He used his rubber hands to grab Omi and throw him down. Jack laughed as he used his rubbery limbs to do cartwheels on top of the trees. Omi grabbed a bamboo tree on the way down and jumped back to the top.

"Jackbots, attack!" Five robots flew at Omi and started firing at him. Omi jumped up as two robots came at him from opposite directions and crashed into each other. Then he grabbed one and threw it at an incoming robot. Omi jumped on the last robot's back and decapitated it. Finally, Omi threw the head at Jack, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground, leaving Omi to reach the pond first.

The trees went back to normal, Jack flew back home, and Omi stood on the edge of the pond holding the Lotus Twister, Mantis Flipcoin, and the marble box in his arms.

"Alright!" yelled Kimiko.

"Way to go, partner," said Clay and patted Omi on the back, causing him to drop the marble box into the pond.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that the first chapter wasn't great, but this is my first fanfic, so bear with me on this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

"Way to go, Clay," groaned Raimundo.

"No worries," said Omi and jumped into the pond. His new water elemental power allowed him to breathe and see underwater without the help of any Shen Gong Wu (Sorry, I forgot the name of the Shen Gong Wu that turns people into fish). It didn't take Omi long to find the marble box lying open upright on the bottom.

When Omi took it to the surface, he realized that it was empty.

"Where is it?" asked Raimundo.

"Maybe the box itself is a Shen Gong Wu," said Kimiko, "or maybe it's another version of the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman."

"Anyway," said Clay, "it's gettin late and we should head back."

The Xiaolin warriors climbed on Dojo's back and flew back to the temple, oblivious of the naked girl climbing out of the pond.

"Why did I have to fly you?" asked Dojo, "the bamboo forest was right outside of the temple, you know."

"No time for complaints," said Omi, "we must locate in the purpose of this box."

"Don't you mean find out?" asked Kimiko.

"I'll get the scroll," said Dojo and went into the room where they keep the scroll (I know I use vague descriptions to identify some things, but it's just so hard to keep up with all the names).

"What's taking him?" asked Raimundo.

"I'll check," said Kimiko. She walked up to the room with the scroll and opened the door. She saw that the desk caught fire and Dojo was violently sneezing and coughing fire all over the place. Kimiko quickly placed a fire shield on the wooden objects in the room and ran back to the others.

"Well," said Raimundo, "where's the scroll?"

"It's Dojo," said Kimiko, "he's out of control."

Omi and Kimiko went back to the room to see what they could do about the fire while Clay and Rai ran to get Master Fung.

"What happened?" asked Master Fung.

"It's Dojo," said Clay.

"Something's wrong with him," finished Rai.

Master Fung ran to the scroll room and opened the door.

"What is it?" asked Kimiko.

"It is called a dragon fever," explained Master Fung, "once and a while dragons catch them and start coughing fire recklessly. All we can do is wait. I also advise you not to enter the room until Dojo is well again."

"But Master Fung," replied Omi, "what if another Shen Gong Wu becomes active? We have neither Dojo or the scroll to aid us!"

"I'm sorry, Omi," said Master Fung, "but you'll have to wait."

Clay walked outside the temple and laid back to look at the stars when he heard a rustle in the bamboo trees. He got up and was ready to defend the temple if need be. Then a girl poked her head through the trees. She had deep, green eyes, coal black hair, and very pale skin. He put his hands down.

"Howdy, ma'am" said Clay.

"Hi," said the girl. After five seconds of awkward silence, she said, "can you help me?"

"Uh, sure, wanna come in the temple?'

"Um, I went skinny dipping and I couldn't really find my clothes," her pale face turned a shade of red.

"Oh," said Clay. He undid his sash and took off his robe (still wearing pants). He felt her gaze on him looked at her. Her face became redder and his cheeks turned pink. He handed her his robe. She carefully reached out her hand and took it. She put it on and stepped out. The robe fell to her ankles. Clay and the girl walked back to the temple in awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**To all my readers: Thank you so much for reading and I got two great reviews. And I learned what the gills of hamachi were (thank you FeatherGirl13). **

All eyes were on the girl as she walked into the temple. She was the most beautiful person they had ever seen. Clay guided her to one of the temple bathrooms.

"Now you stay here until I get you some clothes," said Clay.

"Excuse me," said the girl as Clay was walking away. He turned around and faced her. "What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Clay," said Clay as he took off his hat and tried to bow like a proper gentleman but ended up dropping his hat and fumbling for it. He looked up and added "ma'am."

"I'm Mei-li," said the girl. Clay smiled and left. Mei-li looked out the bathroom window and looked around at the temple.

"A lot has changed since I saw it last," she said.

Three minutes later, someone knocked the door.

"Come in," said Mei-li. The door opened and a tall, thin, bald man in a blue tunic, a dark grey mini-beard, and blue eyes was standing in the doorway.

"Greetings, Mei-li," said the man as he handed her a silver tunic, "I am Master Fung, the leader of the Xiaolin temple."

"Greetings, Master Fung," greeted Mei-li and bowed, "and thank you. Farewell."

"Farewell," said Master Fung but then he turned back to face her, "Before I forget, when should you return home?"

"Well," said Mei-li, "I don't really have one."

"Well then," responded Master Fung, "how would you like to stay at the temple?"

"I would like that very much, thank you," Mei-li bowed and Master Fung left.

After Mei-li got changed, she decided to explore the temple. She found Clay with three other companions. One was a small, bald boy with yellow skin, one was a medium-height boy with brown, spiky hair, and the third was a girl about Mei-li's age with black hair tied in two high ponytails and blue eyes. The look on the girl's face was a mixture of admiration and jealousy.

When Mei-li approached the group, Clay looked up. The others followed suit.

"Howdy, Mei-li," greeted Clay.

"Greetings," said the bald kid, "I am Omi, the almighty dragon of water, I was raised at the temple, if you were my student, I would teach you amazing tricks, and if you are lucky, my greatness and superiority shall wipe over onto you (rub off on you)."

The boy with spiky hair got bored and knocked Omi out of the way. "Raimundo Pedrosa at your service, but call me Rai. I am a dog person and I like big cities. You can call me anytime you need me. No, seriously, call me." Rai winked at Mei-li. The blue-eyed girl's eyes were burning with envy. She stood up and dragged Rai by the ear.

"Well," said Omi, "if you excuse me I must consult the Ancient Guide of Females." Omi left, leaving Clay and Mei-li alone.

"Well, uh, would you, can I, uh, show around the temple?" asked Clay.

"Yes, thank you," responded Mei-li. Clay got up and hooked his arm around her elbow.

After Clay had shown her the Shen Gong Wu vault, the training grounds, the main hall, and all the other places in the temple, he took her to one of the guest rooms.

"Thank you for showing me around," said Mei-li.

"You're welcome," responded Clay, "Well, um, bye"

**I hope you liked it. I know I put quite a bit of fluff in there. But there will be more action in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I did not make up any of the xiaolin characters except Mei-li 

After Clay left Mei-li opened a window. Now that she was alone, she felt safe to use her power. She started to shrink and change shape until she became a crystal mockingbird. She flew out the open window and ascended into the night sky. Her crystal body glistened under the full moon. After half an hour of flight, Mei-li flew back into her room and resumed human form. She lay down on her mat and fell asleep.

Next morning on the training grounds

Master Fung led Mei-li to an obstacle course. It consisted of swinging axes, an electric eel pond, a crushing stone, a tightrope, and the old-fashioned ring-of-fire-with-a-random-object-in-it.

"This obstacle course will be your final test," said Master Fung, "and we are proud to add that the fastest person to complete it was none other than our Kimiko."

"Master Fung," said Mei-li, "may I try it now?"

Master Fung's eyes widened, "Are you certain?"

"Yes," responded Mei-li, "I have had training in martial arts before and I am fairly good at it. Please."

Master Fung sighed, "very well, but please be careful."

Mei-li ran to the swinging axes. Everyone was amazed at how effortlessly she dodged them. When she reached the eels, she practically breezed through the pond. She ended the course with a flip through the ring-of-fire. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"You beat Kimiko's record!" exclaimed Master Fung as he looked at his stopwatch. Rai, Clay and Omi were cheering.

"WHAT!" yelled Kimiko.

That Afternoon

Mei-li heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door, Raimundo was outside.

"You were pretty smooth back there," said Raimundo.

"Uh, thank you," responded Mei-li.

"Would you like to…" Rai tried to put his arm around her, but she backed off.

"I'm not interested," she told him. Then Kimiko stormed in, grabbed Raimundo by the ear, and dragged him away.

Mei-li walked outside the temple, the sun was nearly setting. Clay was sitting on a blanket near the wall.

"Hi," greeted Mei-li. Clay jumped and blushed when he saw her.

"Howdy," said Clay.

"Can I sit down?"

"Uh, sure."

Clay moved over so Mei-li had some space on the blanket. She leaned on his shoulder and watched the sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to say that I am getting AWESOME reviews. Thanks, guys, it did a lot to my self-esteem .

Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown.

Clay walked Mei-li back to her room.

"Goodnight," said Clay.

"Goodnight, Clay," responded Mei-li and kissed him on the cheek (awwww).

Clay returned to the Xiaolin warrior's bedroom. Raimundo was sitting cross-armed on his mat.

"Had a good time?' asked Raimundo sourly.

"Uh-huh," responded Clay, "Mei-li was prettier than…"

"You knew I liked her!" yelled Rai.

"Now hold on there, partner," said Clay, "there ain't nothing between us."

"NOTHING!" yelled Raimundo, "I saw you outside the wall!"

"Will you just SHUT UP!" yelled Kimiko, "Everywhere, I turn, there is always Mei-li. And Rai, can't you accept that she likes Clay?"

"Accept!" shouted Raimundo, "How can I acc…" Rai smirked, "Oh I get it, you're jealous."

Kimiko's face turned the same red as her monk outfit.

"I know I can be irresistible," said Rai. Clay tried to pretend to be asleep. "Clay, don't think that you're getting away with this!" yelled Rai. They all broke out into a verbal tennis match.

"Friends," said Omi, "become cold (chill)." Omi took out a violin (don't ask me where he got it.) "They say that music calms the nerves," said Omi and began playing horribly. It sounded like a dying cat. Kimiko grabbed the violin and hit Omi on the head with it. The fight now became physical.

Mei-li was sitting on the windowsill in her mockingbird form, watching the fight. _My perfection will be nothing but a downfall_. She flew away.

Master Fung walked into the room. The monks broke up the fight and stood in line. Dojo popped up from behind Master Fung's shoulder.

"Guess who just recovered from dragon fever?" said Dojo excitedly.

"Dojo," said the warriors in unison.

"Wait 'till you meet Mei-li," said Clay.

Dojo's eyes widened, "Did you say Mei-li?"

"You know her," said Master Fung, "how?"

"Mei-li is a Shen Gon Wu," said Dojo


	6. Chapter 6

Love the reviews. To those of you concerned that there wasn't enough romance, be patient, I'm getting to it. 

All the monks gasped.

"It's true," said Dojo. He pulled out the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, "see for yourself, the Mei-li Mockingbird."

The Mei-li Mockingbird: A human girl who can turn into a crystal mockingbird. If that mockingbird lands on someone's shoulder, that person will be granted with absolute perfection.

"But the Shen Gong Wu is a _human_," said Raimundo, "how did that happen?"

"Mei-li wasn't always a Wu," began Dojo, "in the beginning, she was just a beautiful and extremely talented girl, who happens to be Dashi's daughter."

They all gasped.

"There was one problem," continued Dojo, "she was perfect in almost every way. She was a quick learner, an expert in martial arts, excellent in domestic chores, and more. But on top of that, she was the most beautiful girl in China."

"I don't get it," said Kimiko, "how was that a problem?"

"She was so perfect that monarchs and emperors from distant kingdoms fought over her hand in marriage. China was thrown into chaos and many people lost their lives over Mei-li. Horrified, she turned to her father. Dashi knew that he had to hide her without going to her too often, because many people tried to spy on him."

"But why turn her into a Wu?" asked Omi.

"Will you just let me finish the story?" retorted Dojo, "Anyway, the plan was to turn Mei-li into an inanimate crystal bird and hide her until things cooled down then Dashi would reactivate Mei-li himself. Sadly, he got killed by Chase Young and Hannibal Bean before he could get her back."

"I'll go get Mei-li," said Clay. With that, he left.

Something caught Clay's eye when he went outside. It was barely visible but it went right over the bamboo forest before he lost sight of it. He ran straight into the bamboo forest. After a few minutes of pushing trees aside and dodging branches, he finally went to the pond where they found the marble box. Mei-li was sitting on the boulder (in human form).

"Howdy, ma'am," said Clay. Mei-li turned and faced him. She turned into a bird and prepared to fly away.

"Wait!" yelled Clay, "I just wanna talk. Just give me a chance to say what I have to say, please."

Mei-li flew to a spot near Clay and turned back into a human.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Look," began Clay, "I don't care, none, that you're a Shen Gong Wu, I still think that you're the most beautiful and talented girl I've ever met."

"But, that's the problem," said Mei-li, "I'm so perfect that, well. Many people lost their lives over me. And when I saw you and you're friends fighting like that, it was that experience all over again."

She buried her face in Clay's chest. He put his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Isn't that sweet," said a voice from the trees. They broke apart and looked in the direction of the voice and saw Wuya emerge from the bamboo, "but I'm afraid I'll have that Shen Gong Wu if you don't mind."

"Never!" yelled Clay. Wuya grabbed Mei-li's left arm just as Clay grabbed her right. Mei-li's skin began to glow.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG, I did not think that my first fanfic would be so popular!**

"Wuya," said Clay, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My third-arm sash against your ruby of Ramses."

"Very well," said Wuya, "what is your challenge?"

"From the way I see it," said Clay, "Mei-li has been drawn in too many fights that she don't got no say in it. So it's only fair that she chooses the challenge."

Mei-li smiled. Wuya rolled her eyes.

"The game is Xiaolin hide and seek," began Mei-li. "I shall transform into a crystal bird. The first one to find me wins."

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

Rocks came up from the ground and the forest became denser. Two long leaves flew at Clay and Wuya, covering their eyes.

5

4

3

2

1

"Gong yi tampai!"

"Ruby of Ramses!" yelled Wuya. Clay was lifted into the air. He struggled to get down, but, naturally, the magic of the Shen Gong Wu was too strong.

"Chances are," said Wuya, "that she is going to go to you. So I am going to keep you there until she comes."

Wuya took a seat on the rock. Half an hour passed, but Mei-li did not come.

Clay had just stopped struggling a long time ago._ Whatever you do, Mei-li, don't go to me, get away from here_. Peckpeckpeck Clay looked up, there was nothing. Peckpeckpeck. Clay took off his hat. A crystal mockingbird flew out of it. The rocks went back underground and the bamboo trees went back to normal. Clay was on the ground with the third-arm-sash and the ruby of Ramses in his left arm and his right arm was around human Mei-li's waist. Wuya ran into the forest and was gone.

Clay dropped the third-arm-sash and the ruby of Ramses and hooked his left arm around Mei-li. He looked into her deep, green eyes. Then their lips met and they kissed. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart and saw Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Dojo, and Master Fung staring at them.

"Well," said Dojo, "we don't see that everyday."

"Well, um," said Master Fung, "it is late and we should head back."

Omi picked up the Shen Gong Wu and followed Master Fung, Kim and Rai back to the temple with Clay behind him, carrying Mei-li bridal style.

**The End**

**P.S. I'll probably make a sequel.**


End file.
